Ultimate Betrayal
by Giancarla
Summary: Serena and Darien's strong foundation of marriage has surpassed all other test. Now, it's time for the final and ultimate test of their love...Darien's infidelity. (No, it's not Mars or Pluto. That's just bad for me)
1. Let The Test Begin...

Okay, I got the inspiration for this story from an episode of "Touched   
by an Angel" so bear with the sappy plot line. The idea had also been   
culminating in my brain for the past two months so I decided to start   
writing it down. I hope you enjoy the story, if you really like   
Endymion and Serenity together forever, stick around to hear the last   
part of this story. I love to hear from all of you, flames, comments,   
suggestions on how I can write better, how to get a boyfriend,   
whatever. I love hearing from people.   
  
Disclaimer: The characters in Sailor Moon are not mine in any way,   
shape, or form.   
  
The Ultimate Betrayal  
By: Star Angel and Callista Matthews  
  
A twenty-two year old Serena Shields lay on the bed, looking out into the   
moonlight. 'Oh, Selene, nothing can destroy the happiness that I feel right now.'   
Serena thought. The moonlight glistened in the form of moonbeams going   
into the room. The moon occupying the scene outside the window as if   
watching over it's mistress carefully. Serena turned and looked at the  
man next to her. His deep pools of azure eyes closed by heavy lids,   
he was not wearing any shirt under the covers and his well-built   
chest showed signs of being a warrior.   
  
"I love you very much, my husband, my life, my prince.   
I always have and I always will. Nothing will ever separate us again.   
They would have to kill me to get to you." Serena whispered softly to   
the sleeping figure. 'So many battles, so much pain. Can we now live   
our lives as it way meant to be? Can we now have the peaceful future   
we have always fought for?'   
  
"Honey, you should get some sleep. We have to make rounds at   
the hospital tomorrow. You're stressed out and you need your energy."   
Darien called to his wife sleepily. "You are exhausted from our   
activities the past weekend." Darien grinned.   
  
"Hmmm...I know. I was just reminiscing, taking a walk down   
memory lane." Serena replied absently.  
  
"Care to talk about it?" Now Darien was concerned and fully   
awake.  
  
"When I was first Sailor Moon, I never had the time to train   
properly to become the warrior everyone expected me to. I never had   
that adjustment period to get my priorities straight. It's ironic   
actually because when Luna first came to me, she told me I was Sailor   
Moon and my job was to protect the Moon Princess. It never occurred to   
either of us that she had just given me the tool to protect myself. During   
that first fight, the first time I ever saw you as Tuxedo Mask, I   
subconsciously vowed to be the best warrior I can be regardless of the   
circumstances. We were fighting for a peaceful future and I was   
wondering if we can ever taste that peaceful future for ourselves?"   
  
Darien gently took her chin into his hand and forced her to   
look at him. "Serena, sweetheart, that's something we have to keep   
fighting for and since there hasn't been any monster attack since   
the day we got married, I wouldn't worry about it. I love you, and   
besides, I like the way to look as Sailor Moon. That mini-skirt   
looks very gorgeous on you but then again, anything you wear looks   
gorgeous on you." Darien told her softly. He slowly led his lips to   
hers and kissed her gently. Kissing her never bored Darien and he   
never gets tired of them. Everytime he kissed her was like the first   
time. Every time they made love, it was like the first time. Soon the   
kiss went deeper and Serena and Darien decided to let the discussion   
end there.  
  
The Next Morning:  
  
"Phew! My rounds at the hospital are so tiring. Thanks for   
coming to see me guys, I'm just so exhausted," Serena sighed. "I never   
even got to sleep last night from..." Serena slowly blushed and the   
girls giggled.  
  
"I'd bet you were tired. Just from staying home you get   
tired don't you Serena?" Mina giggled and Serena blushed even more.   
  
"Serena, you're twenty-one and have been married for only   
a month. You're hardly even out of the honeymoon stage. You shouldn't   
have to blush." Ami said logically. Serena and the girls were headed   
to Darien's section of the hospital where he worked as a resident   
doctor. Serena worked in the Pediatrics Ward of the hospital while a   
twenty-six year old Darien worked in the Cardiology Wing of the   
hospital. He was always an expert in matters of the heart.  
  
"I know, and it's been blissful, the past month. I've been   
waiting for this time in my life for a thousand years now. Did you   
guys feel the same way?" Serena asked the girls. The Scouts have long   
been married before Serena and Darien took their turn down the aisle.   
Raye was the first of the Scouts to get married to Chad Gallagher, to the   
surprise and delight of Serena. Next was Sailor Jupiter's turn when   
she got married to Ken Turner, her best friend a month later. Sailor Mercury's   
wedding was a quiet affair that took place in the beach when she   
married their psychic friend Greg Umino. Sailor Venus, the leader of the   
Inner Sailor Scouts during the Silver Millenium was next to the last   
of the Scouts to walk down the aisle. Serena was the maid of honor at   
the wedding when Darien was the best man. Mina turned and walked down   
the aisle and the priest proceeded to join Mina and Andrew James in wedded   
bliss.  
  
"Sure we do, as much as we missed being normal, I'd never trade   
it for the world. You should have seen Andrew's face when I told him   
that I was Sailor Venus! He let out a scream that could have woken up   
the dead!" Mina laughed hysterically.   
  
"Same with me but Ken just fainted out cold on the carpet."   
Lita smiled.  
  
"Greg already knew so he didn't have a problem with it."   
Ami added.  
  
"First thing Chad said to me was why the skirts were so short!"   
Raye giggled.  
  
"Okay, we're here. Be quiet because I want to surprise him."   
Serena shushed the noisy Scouts. What they saw surprised them instead   
as Serena opened the door... To be continued.  
  
Well? How'd you like it so far? Big cliffhanger isn't it? I'll have   
the next part up in two weeks max. I still have other stories to   
brainstorm for. Later =)=)=)=)  
LadyAngelStar   
  
I'm going to be in BIG trouble! This story is just dripping with  
controversy and I'm going to be in HOT water. DON'T kill me yet!  
Angel started this one first and I'll be continuing it to ensure  
as much "happily-ever-after" there is after an infidelity. *gulps*  
Callista  
  



	2. Discovering the Weakest Link...

Okay, here's the second part of the series that I promised within a   
week. I hope I can get more feedback from all of you. It makes it   
easier for me to learn how to make my fanfics better that way.   
Anyway, e-mail me with anything that you think can help me with.   
LadyAngelStar@hotmail.com I hope you enjoy this series as   
much as I enjoyed coming up with the idea.  
  
Callista's Note: Angel decided to pursue other things and gave me   
the job of finishing this series. Any flames go to her and all  
compliments go to me. =) Callista_Matthews@sailormoon.com  
Don't worry! Because I'm here, it'll end up happily ever after!  
  
Standard Disclaimers apply: I don't own Sailor Moon or any   
characters from the anime or the magna. So please don't e-mail   
me cursing me to eternal writer's block.  
  
Ultimate Betrayal Part 2  
By: LadyAngelStar and Callista Matthews  
  
Serena and the Scouts gasped in shock as they opened the   
door that led to Darien's office. What they say startled and shocked   
them. There was a woman who was standing up with her back faced to   
the door apparently kissing a man who was sitting down on the chair.  
  
"Oh, I'm terribly sorry. My husband's not here then, sorry   
about..." Serena's sentence was never finished as the woman turned and   
revealed the face of the man she had been kissing...Darien. Serena's   
face went into temporary shock, then reacted in anger. Her crescent   
moon started to glow in bright gold as her anger peaked with a combination   
of intense hurt and pain.  
  
"Serena!There's an explanation to this! You see it was an   
accident." Darien stuttered to find a rationalization to this mishap.  
  
"What? She tripped, fell, her lips landed on yours and it just stayed   
together?! I thought you loved me?! I guess all that history does make someone   
change their mind!" With those words, Serena ran off with the other four Scouts at   
her heels not before they each threw him a look full of anger and hurt for their  
leader's pain. After they all left to catch Serena, Darien collapsed on the chair and   
turned to the woman only find her gone.   
  
'What the heck am I going to do now? Serena must be hurt and furious.   
I won't be surprised if she wanted a divorce. I have to get her back! I love her and I   
won't give up on her. I'm sorry, my love.' With that, Darien broke down crying,   
fearing he had lost his one chance at happiness.   
  
Meanwhile, with Serena:  
  
" 'Forever' he said. That bastard, he was only playing me! I   
thought he loved me, he married me, only to cheat on me? Did a thousand  
years of separation really lose his love for me?" Serena's tears running down her   
face. The pain apparently numbed her senses and paralyzed her. She stopped running   
and stared as she saw where her legs took her. She was in the park and she sat down   
on the tree where she and Darien cuddled and spent time together in the past. 'Why   
did you do this to me Darien? Why? I thought you loved me. I died for you, I fought   
for you, I married you. Why would you cause me so much pain?' Serena agonized.   
She saw a couple walking on the path that she and Darien used to take. The man put   
his arm around the girl's shoulders   
and she sighed and tucked closer to his embrace. All Serena could do was look with   
pain and tears as she remembered the old times.   
  
"Serena, there you are. We were so worried about you, we didn't   
know if you were alright." Mina said softly. Her eyes straying to her   
best friend. Mina walked to Serena in slow careful steps. "I'm so sorry, honey. You   
didn't need to see that. Things were so happy for you too." Mina whispered.  
  
"I know, I'm sorry too Mina. I guess he only went along on   
what he thought was his life's plan. I guess when he told me he loved   
me, it was a joke that caused me so much pain!" Serena's eyes full of bitterness and   
devestation. The Scouts had never seen her this way before. And frankly, they were   
scared.   
  
"Serena, I wish there was something we could do...but what? We want you   
to know we'd always be behind you, no matter what you decide. We can't say we   
know how you feel, but I hope you make the right decision." Lita said gently,  
speaking for everyone. Rei just took Serena's hands and led her to the bench to sit   
down. Her legs were obviously shaky.   
  
"I know we've always fought when we were teenagers, but you are like   
the sister I never had. All of the other Scouts as well. I love you all and the last thing   
I would want to happen to any of you is for you to experience this type of betreyal."   
Rei's voice sincere.   
  
"I know...Thank you. I never thought that this sort of thing could happen   
to us. I thought our love was forever. Shows people how much I know." Serena said   
bitterly.   
  
"Serena, if you're anything at all, you're not stupid. In the world we live in,   
this could have a rational explaination. You know as well as I do that magic can   
sometimes manipulate people. So don't be such a meatball head!" Rei burst out in an   
attempt to lighten up the mood.   
  
"That was a nice try Rei. I appreciate the try. I really do." Serena gave   
Rei a weak smile but a smile none the less.  
  
"Why don't we all go back to my house and have a girls' all-nighter."   
Mina tried.  
  
"That sounds good to me. How about it Serena? I don't want you to go   
around all alone anyway. I would forbid you to go back to your apartment too." Lita   
said seriously.  
  
"All right. We need to catch up on old times anyway. Since there hasn't   
been any attacks lately so we can always talk about those." Serena replied.  
  
"I think not, Princess Serenity..." A dark voice said out of the shadows of   
the forest.  
  
To be continued............  
  
Lame, I know. I tried to make it better but my creative juices aren't as flowy as they   
were. I have several stories to work on anyway. I'll try to finish soon. Oh, before I   
forget. I need help in collaborating fanfics. If there's anybody who's interested,   
e-mail me. LadyAngelStar@hotmail.com  
  
Callista: Okay, I've revised this. From this point on, it's all my work. Angel  
has said "Sayonara" and I say "Aloha" (Wait, that's not japanese! Oh, well.)  
Review!   



End file.
